Romancing the Phone
by Anniepaulie
Summary: Alternative Season 5. Drunk Joey comes to a decision concerning her love life. PJ One shot.


**Note:** A twist on what Joey did after seeing Pacey at the begining of season 5. Thanks to my friend Lali, who got drunk, giving me the idea of all this, and Rane and Annette for helping me out.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned anything related to them :p

**Romancing the phone**

Okay, I admit, I'm drunk.

When Jen and Jack dragged me along to this party, I knew it would happen. Hell. I wanted it to happen. I know it's not wise to drown your sorrows into a drunken stupor, but what else can a girl do when the love of her life tells her to pursue a romance with his former best friend?

Screw you, Pacey Witter.

Maybe he never really loved me the way he claimed, right? He said he would love me for a long time. Big fat liar. He came back from whatever open seas adventures, didn't have the decency to call me and from what I've heard, had a torrid affair with a blonde. As if he needed to have someone who looked as far as possible not like me.

Probably I'm the problem. I wonder if he knows about Dawson. Joey, wake up, of course he knows. Yeah, you're one to talk…he hurt you, but you certainly added salt to any open wounds he might have had by kissing Dawson Leery no less.

Weird how alcohol makes me think. I really didn't want Dawson back, I wanted safety. Can't Pacey see that? Duh, of course he can't, or he wouldn't tell you to give it a try with Dawson again, would he?

A stupid plan comes to my mind. If I tell Pacey I still want him and not Dawson, would he want me too? I take another sip of beer feeling brave. Yeah, I could do that. I could walk to that damn marina, drag him below deck…No, Joey, think. He could start laughing right in your face and you wouldn't survive the humiliation.

Maybe I should forget all about this, let Pacey live his life. But I went along with everything he said since he broke up with me. To hell with that. It's about time he got a piece of my mind.

I pull out my cell phone smiling. Yes, I can do that. I find his name (the bastard wants to be friends, so he gave me his number…friends my ass, Mr. Witter, I'm going to have you eating on the palm of my hand when I'm done with you).

I dial and my heart skips a beat when I hear his muffled hello. I hastily close the phone. Damn, I know that husky laced with sleep voice and it makes my legs tremble like jello. Jello shots, I need jello shots to help me.

I'm such a coward; I must have chicken written all over my face. I can't speak to him, so how do I tell him I still love him? I slap my forehead. How did I not think of this before? I open my cell phone again, and start typing. Does anyone know how difficult it is to hit those tiny little keys until you form a coherent sentence? Especially when you're slightly inebriated (slightly being a euphemism for drunk as a skunk).

_Pacey, hi, its me Jo_. Sent. I hope he won't notice any typing or grammar mistakes. Hey, it is Pacey I'm talking to, he won't recognize them anyway.

_You're really stupid if you think I want Dawson. _

My phone rings. It's him. No, sir, I'm not talking to you. I wait until he gives up. Or so I thought until I saw the little bugger flashing again.

**You woke me up to tell me I'm stupid?**

_I only tell the truth and you're stupid._

**Potter, are you high?**

_No, but you must be _

**Really?** **Why's that?** I can see him chuckling.

_Because you think I want Dawson._

Phone rings again and I press the end button.

**Jo, will ya pick the phone? **

_I can't. _

**Why not? **

_I'm a chicken._

**LOL you're drunk.**

I laugh. How did he notice?

_I'm sober enough to know what I want_.

It takes good five minutes before he replies.

**What do you want? **

I smile. It's now or never. I giggle before typing, I remember Pacey impersonating Elvis aboard True Love. _You_.

This time I answer the phone when it rings.

"Jo, what's all this about?" Pacey asks me in a concerned tone.

"It's about you, me and nobody else. I miss you, Pace."

"Joey, it's the alcohol talking. Go home, sleep…"

"I don't want to go home, if I have to sleep, I'd rather do it with you and it's my heart speaking, not alcohol. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Where are you?" he asks and I realize he wants to see me.

That's enough to sober me up. I tell him and I'm left with a dial tone in my ear and butterflies in my stomach as I wait.

He shows up about twenty minutes later, looking like he just left his bed (which he did) and almost sick to his stomach. When he finds me, I see in his eyes, he's scared and now I want to dig a hole beneath my feet. I could die of embarrassment. He only came because he pities me.

"Hey," I mumble dropping my eyes to the floor.

"Potter, what am I gonna do with you?" he asks me, humor lacing his voice.

I lift my eyes and I almost gasp in surprise, his eyes are sparkling in a way I haven't seen in a long, long time. Have I said how amazing his eyes are?

"I might have an idea or two," I reply, taking his hand in mine, needing the contact to assure me he's really here. He sighs as he hugs me.

"It's not that easy, Jo."

I frame his face with my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. "Yes it is, Pace."

"You're drunk; we can't have this conversation while you're not sober."

"Good, that means I'm not responsible for my acts, right?" I ask, before touching his lips with mine. I expect him to protest, but instead of that, he pulls me closer, forcing me to open my mouth, his tongue eagerly searching mine, tasting me like I was his favorite dessert and he hadn't had food in months. When he breaks the kiss, we're both breathless. He looks at me mischievously before lifting me in the air throwing me over his shoulder. The ultimate guy maneuver, how could I forget it? I laugh and happily wave to Jen and Jack as we pass by them, not caring that my ass is in the air for all Boston Bay students to see.

"Pacey? What are you doing?" I ask between fits of laughter as he carefully puts me on the passenger seat of his car.

"First, I'm going to sober you up," he answers, starting the engine. "Then, you'll have a lot of explaining to do, Potter."

"May I kiss you first?" I tilt my head in what I think is a seductive way.

"No," he's trying to keep his face straight, but his eyes are shining with laughter.

I feign a pout, but soon the soft motion of the car plus all I've drank all night take their toll on me, and I start to fall asleep. I fight it, but I'm almost asleep when Pacey stops the car and I barely register when he carries me all the way to his boat.

I groan as I open my eyes, and close them again because the single movement hurts. I listen to the waves lapping softly against the boat's hull and seagulls crying out there. Wait? Did I just mention waves and seagulls? My head starts spinning as I slowly remember last night events. I try to hide my face, mortified. I made a fool out of myself. What's Pacey thinking of me? At least I didn't throw myself at him. Or maybe I did. I groan again as I notice my shirt is missing.

"Looking for this, Potter?" Pacey asks me, my shirt dangling from his fingers, and a cup of coffee on his other hand.

I blush as I hastily snatch my shirt from his hands, and put it on under his intense gaze. "You could at least look away as a gentleman."

"I spent all my chivalry abilities last night fighting off your wanton advances, Potter." He laughs, sitting in front of me. "You made it really hard on a poor guy."

I sit on the bed, the pounding headache I've got clouding my thoughts, but there are more important matters than my hangover. "Pacey, I'm sorry. I didn't have the right…"

"To remind me how I feel for you?" He interrupts me sitting on the bed beside me. "To remind me how much I missed you?"

His words make me somewhat angry. "Why did you push me to Dawson then?"

He stares at the ceiling before answering me. "It's what I thought you wanted."

"Pacey, thinking has never been your forte. You broke up with me, telling me some bullshit about our lives leading to different paths, and now you're here. You pushed me to Dawson because you think I wanted him. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Sorry, for assuming things, Joey," he tells me in a harsh tone "But from what I've heard, you and Dawson didn't waste any time locking lips during the summer."

"And you slept with that blonde Melody, Melinda, whatever, so I guess that makes us even."

"What are we gonna do here, Jo?" he asks taking my hand in his after a long significant pause.

"I don't know, but I know I can't keep going like this." Pacey stares at me, his eyes demanding an answer. "I need you in my life, Pace. I want you the same way I wanted you last year. Dawson was a big mistake, and only showed me you couldn't be replaced in my heart. Fixed point, remember?"

He embraces me, hugging me tightly. I close my eyes, his scent filling my senses. Pacey kisses my forehead. "It's too complicated between us, Jo," he whispers against my skin.

"Can't we try to uncomplicate it?" I offer.

He grins and brushes his lips against mine. "Nah, Potter, I think I'll take you, complications and all."

"You wouldn't know what to do with a simple Joey Potter," I smile, my tongue peeking between my teeth.

"Hmmm," he pretends he's thinking hard. "If you were not that complicated, I could brainwash you, make you enter a cult."

"A cult?"

"Yeah, you know, The Pacey Worshippers Church."

"As long as I'm you're only follower and there's no kinky stuff involved."

"Ahh, Potter, don't be afraid. I bet you'd love all the kinkiness I have planned for you." He's nuzzling my neck as he speaks and who needs brainwashing when Pacey Witter alone takes away your ability to think?

"Oh, bite me, Pace," I laugh, but my breath is caught in my throat as I see his eyes darkening before he leans in, biting softly my neck. I bite back a moan…it's so easy to get lost in sensations and Pacey knows how to get a reaction from my body in every small touch. My hands push him away softly.

"You asked for it, Jo," he says mischievously.

"Pacey, can you speak seriously for a minute?" I roll my eyes and stand up, pacing around. "I've put my heart on the line here; I think I deserve you acting serious about this."

He chuckles and he's walking towards me with that wide grin of his. I hate him so much sometimes, which would be much easier than loving him the way I do.

"You want me to be serious, uh?" He grabs my hand, making me sit again, putting my cell phone in my hand. He pulls his own phone from his back pocket, and starts fumbling with the small keys. I smile as I hear the beep and he stares at me expectantly.

**Will you be my girlfriend?**

I do my best to hide my smile as I play with the keys. _Maybe_.

"Maybe?" he mouths with disbelief.

_You forgot something. _

Pacey frowns, trying to figure out what I meant. Then he smiles widely. **I love you**.

I let my cell phone fall to the floor, not caring if it will break or not, before jumping into his awaiting arms.

"It's about time, Witter, it's about time."


End file.
